The American Psychiatric Associate defines post-traumatic stress disorder (“PTSD”) as a psychiatric disorder that can occur in people who have experienced or witnessed a traumatic event such as a natural disaster, a serious accident, a terrorist act, war/combat, rape or other violent personal assault. PTSD, once called shell shock or battle fatigue syndrome, typically is a lasting consequence of traumatic ordeals that cause intense fear, helplessness, or horror, such as a sexual or physical assault, the unexpected death of a loved one, an accident, war, or natural disaster. Families of victims can also develop PTSD, as can emergency personnel and rescue workers.
Most people who experience a traumatic event will have reactions that include shock, anger, nervousness, fear, and even guilt. For most people, these feelings they go away over time. But for a person with PTSD, these feelings continue and even increase, becoming so strong that they keep the person from living a normal life.
Those suffering from PTSD typically have abnormal levels of stress hormones. Studies have shown that individuals with PTSD have lower levels of cortisol than those who do not have PTSD and higher than average levels of epinephrine and norepinephrine.